


All I Ever Wanted

by Redburn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola is the best, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, I'm so excited my boys are back!, M/M, Namelessshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redburn/pseuds/Redburn
Summary: "So even though Red had never said the words out loud, Green knew the other man was grateful he never gave up on Red, even after all these years.All Green had ever wanted was to be by Red’s side."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally screamed with excitement when they announced these two losers were back, it called for celebration so of course I had to write a fluffy one-shot about them!! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! xo

“I’m back!” Green called out, his voice bouncing off the walls of the cave. “I brought supplies; revives and burn heals, yeah?”

He wasn’t sure why he always worded his sentences like questions, it’s not like Red was going to answer him back. He dumped the bag near the other man’s stuff in the corner, quickly making a disgusted face at the state of the mess around him.

He tried to visit Red at least once a month, any less than that Green thought was too long to go without proper food and necessary items the average, _normal_ human needed to survive in a goddamn _mountain_. The thought always managed to make him shake his head like a worried mother.

Red appeared then, Pikachu hopping off his shoulder to go over and nuzzle Eevee who was sitting by Green’s feet. The two Pokemon ran off somewhere to play, leaving the two men by themselves, and Green walked over to the champion to lightly punch his shoulder in greeting.

“Made anyone else cry since I’ve been gone?”

Red’s eye twitched, a barely there reaction, and he walked past Green to go over to the bag he brought, rummaging through it to pull out an energy bar.

“I’ve said this once, but I’ll say it again,” Green starts up conversationally, looking around the space of the cave, “Being up here on this mountain is doing you no good; so will you please just come back down to civilization? Your mum misses you, you know.”

Red’s eyes shift away, a sign that Green knows is him avoiding the issue. Green knows Red misses his mum too, but the man is just too stubborn to leave the isolation he’s created for himself. Green feels lucky to even be allowed to stay with him for days at a time, more so than any other visitor is granted.

He tries another tactic. “ _I_ miss you.”

Red looks at him, a small frown appearing. ‘But I see you all the time,’ is what it means.

“Sure, I see you when I need to come up here to make sure you’re not _dead_ ,” Green sighs, exasperated. He walks over to Red and sits down next to him on the cold ground of the cave, swiping Red’s bar to take a bite. “I mean it, Red. I think getting away from here for a bit might do you some good.”

Red takes the bar back, shoving it in his mouth to avoid answering. Green looks at him, a sad tug growing at his lips, and he lifts his arm up and places it around Red’s shoulders. He brings Red closer, bumping their foreheads together before he breathes out, “Please?”

Red finally swallows his food, avoidance maneuver gone, and there’s a moment of silence before he glances up at Green in minor defeat. “Okay.”

Green grins.

 

-

 

Green is tactical to make sure there isn’t a big celebration for Red’s return once he drags him down from the mountain. They say hi to only a select few, Leaf, the Professor, and his mum of course.

They hide out at Green’s apartment while Green decides on a place for them to travel to. Lord knows Red needs to get some vitamin D - the man has been hidden in the darkness for far too long. Somewhere that isn’t all that well known, Green thinks, somewhere where they can just be themselves without suffering too much recognition.

It isn’t until he hears his grandfather talk to his brother Samson over the phone the next day that Green thinks Alola sounds like the perfect place.

He storms into his apartment that afternoon, gears already moving into place in his head as he calculates when they fly out and what they need to pack.

“Red! I’ve found the perfect place, so come out here and help me pack!” He yells out, already placing two bags atop the kitchen table and writing down a list of things they should bring.

Red appears, expression questioning as he watches Green fly about the small living room.

“Check it out,” Green walks over to him, shoving one of those tourist flyers in Red’s face and letting the man take it from him. “Alola! It’ll be great; not too many people, I can work on my tan, also I heard some of our friends are there already - it’s foolproof!” he grinned.

Red gave him a look, not quite believing him, but he didn’t say anything so Green took it as a sign to proceed with the plan.

This was going to be great.

 

-

 

The flight was awful, and when they landed Green was seriously considering ripping his pants off it was that hot. He looked over at Red and wondered how the man was coping, after all Green couldn’t remember the last time he had been in warm weather. But the man’s jeans and hat didn’t seem to be affecting him in the slightest, and Green wondered if he should be impressed or jealous.

Later on a trainer did recognize them as they made their way to their hotel, and Green cursed inwardly before letting the beginner down easy. They stormed off, probably to go and tell their friends about Green and Red being ‘big jerks that won’t accept my battle’, but Green figured that was the easiest way to spread their being here and their disinterest in battling.

They checked into their hotel, thanking the man behind the desk before riding up in the elevator. They got off at their floor at the top, Pikachu and Eevee running ahead and waiting by the door for them.

Green unlocked it with the key card, glancing around the relatively large space provided before his eyes stopped on the king size bed in the middle of the room. Meaning, the _only_ bed in the room.

Red came to a stop at Green’s side, seemingly oblivious to this predicament.

“I can go back down and book a different room,” Green offered, hating how his face was flushing slightly. He could claim it was the heat, at least.

Red turned to frown at him, meaning ‘Why would you do that? This is fine.’

Well, _Green_ didn’t feel ‘fine’ about it. He hasn’t exactly told Red about his stupid, lingering crush on him, and he certainly didn’t think sleeping in the same bed with him was going to do Green _any_ good. But he pushed the feelings down, feigning nonchalance as he walked over to dump his bags on top of it.

Red padded over to open up the balcony doors and Pikachu and Eevee bolted outside after him, all of them admiring the fantastic view of the beach down below.

Green went to go and change in the bathroom, switching his outfit for some bathers, and he stepped back out into the room a few minutes later and said, “I’m going swimming, it is _way_ too hot; you coming?”

Red turned to look at him, the sun shining in his eyes, and Green’s breath caught in his throat.

 

-

 

Red in nothing but swim trunks was going to be the death of Green.

Maybe Alola had been the wrong choice.

They were down on the beach, Green lying down on a chair under an umbrella. Eevee was next to him on the small table, napping soundly, and Red was currently out in the ocean with Pikachu. Green watched Red through his sunglasses, admiring the other man discreetly as he swam around in the water. There weren’t too many people on the beach, so Green took the opportunity to go and get a drink from the little bar on the edge of the sand bank.

“Hi, what can I get you?” The woman working there asked him.

“Hey, can I get one-” he thought it over, deciding Red might want a drink as well, “No two actually, two beers, thanks.”

The woman poured him the drinks quickly, smiling cheerily when he handed the money over to her. He walked back to their spot on the sand, almost dropping the drinks when he saw Red strolling up to him, chest glistening with water and his hair sticking to his forehead.

Green offered his drink to him, and Red gave a small smile in return.

 _‘God dammit.’_ Green tried looking anywhere but his friend’s half naked form. “You’ve gotten bigger,” he tried keeping his voice casual, drinking some of his beer to stop himself from saying anything too embarrassing.

Red looked down at himself as if to check that Green was right, and Red brought a hand up to run over his stomach and newly-showing abs. Green felt his body grow hot, almost slamming his glass down and startling Eevee awake, declaring, “I’m gonna go swim!” and bolting out of there.

Green could practically _feel_ Red’s eyes on him as he ran into the water.

 

-

 

He may have stayed in the sun for too long after that and got a sunburn, and when Red offered to put lotion on his back Green nearly fainted at the thought. He tried to stay relaxed, ignoring how soft Red’s touches were and willed his growing interest to go away.

Green decided to get blackout drunk that night.

They found themselves at the bar on the beach again, and Green started up a much needed tab while Red went to go and find them a place to sit. Green ordered another beer for Red, but he opted to try a nice fruity drink instead - he was on vacation after all.

He went over to where Red was sitting, looking out at the water as the sun began to set on the horizon.

Red nodded in thanks, taking the drink as Green plopped down next to him ungracefully. He hit his back on the chair too hard, causing a sting to run through him from his still sensitive burn. Red turned to him with a concerned look, but Green waved him off.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Green tried to laugh through his wince, “It’ll be better tomorrow.”

Red didn’t seem convinced, but he let it go. They talked after that, or well, Green mostly talked while Red just nodded along, turning his head every now and then to give Green looks to show he was still listening.

The air was still warm, and Christmas lights littered the space around them, the atmosphere turning intimate and quiet. Green was on his 7th or maybe 8th drink and he was definitely feeling tipsy, meanwhile Red still looked the same, the bastard.

“I’m glad we came here,” Green murmured after some comfortable silence. Alcohol always did give him more courage, sometimes saying things he didn’t think he could be able to admit if he were sober, “I’m glad you chose to come, too.”

Red was still silent next to him, but Green saw him nod out of the corner of his eye. Green opened his mouth to say something, wanting to tell Red just how much he appreciated him being here, but he was interrupted.

A girl had walked up to them, her eyes focused solely on Red and her hands were clasped behind her back.

Green let out a sigh. “Sorry,” he spoke up for Red, “We’re not looking to battle right now.”

The girl turned to look at him then, as if to say ‘And who are _you_ exactly?’ before she angled her body back to Red. Green couldn’t help the growing worry for his friend, knowing Red hated to talk to strangers, and this girl seemed dead set on getting his attention.

“I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?” she asked shyly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Green couldn’t hide the twitch his body made at hearing that. He wanted to tell her to go away, that Red wasn’t interested, but he bit down on the words threatening to escape, ignoring the possibility that Red might actually say yes, even if it’s just out of politeness.

But to his amazement, Red answered her. “I’m sorry,” his voice cracked slightly, not used to speaking more than one word at a time, “But I’m taken.” He kept his eyes on her, but brought his hand up to gesture at Green.

Green felt his heart constrict in his chest, body growing hot at Red’s words. He wasn’t sure what Red meant by it, if he just wanted the girl to leave quicker, or wanted word to spread that Red wasn’t looking to get with anybody while he was here. It did little to help Green with his pathetic crush, though.

The girl slumped a bit in disappointment, and she replied with a small, “Okay, sorry to bother you,” before retreating away.

Green could feel his eyes were still wide with shock, so he tried to collect himself, swallowing before turning to look at Red in question.

Red merely shrugged, as if to say ‘Sorry about her.’ then standing up and grabbing Green’s empty glass before going back to the bar for some refills.

Green stared after him, heart beating fast and his mind a turmoil of questioning thoughts.

 

-

 

Green woke up the next morning with a killer headache. The curtains in their room weren’t fully closed, so the sun had begun to peak through and was currently on his face. He groaned quietly, turning onto his other side instead and then coming face to face with a sleeping Red.

Crap, he’d forgotten all about them sharing a bed.

He looked down to see his shirt and shorts had been removed, leaving him in his underwear and singlet, so he guessed Red must have undressed him to make sure he was comfortable before going to bed. He flushed, trying to remember just how drunk he had been when Red finally took him back to their room last night. Red was breathing quietly, his hair squashed into the pillow, expression lax.

Green took the opportunity to admire him, at seeing Red with his guard down and no worried lines on his face.

He was beautiful.

Green sighed, wondering if this was how it was going to be for the rest of his life; him, pining after his best friend all the while not doing anything about it, just falling harder and harder until he couldn’t ever imagine a life without him.

He’d been on that mountain far too long, and Green missed him terribly while he was stuck down at the Gym, battling trainers that gave him no real challenge. But that’s exactly what Red had been doing as well, only he was too far away for Green’s liking. He counted down the days when he would need to go back up to visit, bringing Red whatever he needed. Green always wanted to reach out and touch him while he was there, just to feel his heartbeat, to make sure he was still _Red_.

Red had always been quiet, even as a small child. Green had latched onto him, figuring the boy might need a friend, and then when they had both turned 10 it suddenly became a race to the finish, Red setting his goals towards the champion title. Green made sure he’d stayed one step ahead the whole time, teasing, bickering, wanting Red to react to him, to follow him, to acknowledge him.

He convinced himself winning the title was the only way to salvage his connection with Red, so the boy would continue chasing him, continue being in Green’s life. When he lost to Red he had felt torn, angry at himself for not keeping his promise. Red was always meant to win, Green realized one day. He was always going to lose to him, no matter what he did, but losing the battle wasn’t what hurt - it was watching Red draw in on himself, disappearing, cutting off all connections to the outside world.

Green snapped out of his sorrows one day, refusing to let Red cut himself out of Green’s life any longer. So he visited him, whether Red liked it or not, saw over the years as the boy slowly grew up into a man. Green found a spot in Red’s life, planting his feet firmly and refusing to budge. Eventually Red had accepted his company, and Green slowly started to learn what all of Red’s looks meant, communicating silently together, practically becoming an expert.

Sometimes he would visit after Red finished up with a battle, and the bags under his eyes would be deeper than normal. Green would chastise him, almost forcing the man to go and rest while Green would look after his Pokemon for him. Green would go and sleep in the bed he brought up for himself years ago, and when he would wake Red would be gone, usually off training again. But there would be a note next to Green’s head, a simple ‘Thanks’ scribbled on it that would make Green smile.

So even though Red had never said the words out loud, Green knew the other man was grateful he never gave up on Red, even after all these years.

All Green had ever wanted was to be by Red’s side.

He has to tell him.

“Red,” Green shoved him lightly, moving a bit closer. “ _Red_.”

The other man blinked awake, eyes adjusting to the light before he let out a small sigh. He gave Green a look, ‘Morning, how’s your back?’

“It’s fine, can barely feel it,” Green answered, never taking his eyes off him. He sucked in a deep breath, hating how his hand was shaking slightly in its place on the pillow. Red noticed, reaching out to cover Green’s hand with his own.

Green swallowed his nerves, the touch sending a shiver up his spine. “Hey, would you wanna spend the rest of your life with me, maybe?”

Red didn’t react like Green thought he might. His hand stayed where it was over Green’s, his breathing still calm and even; all that happened was a curious expression appearing on his face, almost disbelieving.

Green frowned, not knowing how to respond. “What?” he got out, hating how his voice cracked in slight panic.

“I thought that’s what we were already doing,” Red said, his voice deep and unused, his fingers weaving through Green’s to confirm his statement.

“ _What?_ ” Green choked out, blood hot, not quite understanding what was happening.

“Aren’t we already doing that?” Red repeated, as if that was going to help Green understand better, and Green was sure the man had never said quite this much since he’s known him. “I don’t really want to spend my life with anyone else, so.”

Green blinked several times, thinking he must be dreaming. Surely he was. “I-I,” he stammered, turning Red’s words over in his mind again. “Well… neither do I –- I mean –” he let out a deep breath, finally admitting the words he’s always wanted to say, “It’s always been you,” he whispered.

Red stared for a moment, and his thumb started stroking Green’s hand affectionately. And then he smiled, slowly and soft like Green had never seen, and Green felt his heart skip a beat.

They stayed like that, tangled up in each other on the bed, their Pokemon sleeping at their feet, and Green couldn’t recall another time where he has felt this inexplicably happy.

-

 

They shared their first kiss that night, sitting on the beach as they stared up at the stars.

Red lightly placed his hand over Green’s heart, the words unspoken, but Green understood. The air around them was hot and alive, the moonlight shimmering on the water, and the promise of forever clear as day.

It’s everything Green has ever wanted; it’s all he needs.

He holds on to Red and doesn’t let go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> [/tumblr](http://edsbrak.tumblr.com/) x


End file.
